No Need for Space Invaders!
by Kasumi3
Summary: An intro I wrote for a Tenchi RPG, now soon to be a fanfic! ^_^ A former scientist of Washu comes to find her, and something very valuable...
1. Just another day...

This is the beginning I wrote for a now defunct Tenchi RPG. I'm posting this up and I'm planning to continue this myself. I might branch the story into different paths from here or just go one story line, we'll see where it goes :)  
--------------------------------------  
  
The spaceship flew through empty space. Its surface reflected the light off any nearby stars, giving the ship a bright look to it. The ship moved at an incredible speed and it seemed to have a target in mind.  
In the spaceship, a figure lay hidden in shadows, thinking hard. Who was this person in the dark?  
Where were they headed? And what plans did they have when they got there?  
Were they going to be good? Or bad?  
The spaceship suddenly stopped in front of a planet.  
"Ah...Earth. How long has it been since I last came here?" the figure thought. "No matter. I will get what I want..."  
"Computer! Where is Okayama, Japan?" the figure said.  
"Locating..." the computer responded. A map appeared on a screen showing Okayama.  
"Excellent...this seems good...very good."  
  
At the Masaki house...  
"Ryo-oh-ki! Ryo-oh-ki!" Sasami yelled. "Where are you?" Sasami ran out of kitchen carrying a frying pan and wearing an apron. "Ryo-oh-ki!"  
Ryo-oh-ki was busy outside, chewing on a carrot.  
Sasami stepped onto the porch. "Ryo-oh-ki! There you are! Where have you been?"  
Ryo-oh-ki stared at Sasami and blinked. "Mya meow?" she said.  
"Ryo-oh-ki! Your translator isn't on." Sasami looked at a collar that Ryo-oh-ki wore and pushed a button on it. "After all the hard work Washu did to make it too."  
Sasami sat down on the edge of the porch and looked out at the forest. Ryo-oh-ki jumped into her lap and lied down. "Gosh...where is everybody?" Sasami rubbed Ryo-oh-ki's fur. Ryo-oh-ki purred softly. "If they don't get back soon, they'll be late for dinner. Ryo-oh-ki, did you see them go anywhere?"  
"No, I didn't see them Sasami." Ryo-oh-ki said.  
"Well, they better get back soon. The food will get cold!"  
In a mountain faraway, there was an explosion. Sasami heard the sound and looked toward it. All she saw was a dark cloud rising up.  
"What's going on?!"  
  
At the mountain...  
The heavy dark cloud faded away and revealed Ayeka and Ryoko, aruging and fighting.  
"This ends now Ayeka!" Ryoko screamed. "I'll take care of you once and for all."  
"You will pay for the crimes you have committed on Lord Tenchi!" Ayeka shouted. "He will see that you are nothing more a common criminal!"  
"Ooh..I am MUCH more than a common criminal. Let me show you how!" Ryoko created an energy ball in her left hand and threw it at Ayeka.  
Ayeka created a shield and deflected it with ease. "Is that the best you have?" Ayeka laughed hysterically. "Perhaps you'd like to try this?" Ayeka surrounded Ryoko with the mini wooden guardians. They trapped Ryoko and shocked her.  
"Interesting...but you can't get rid of me that easily." Ryoko shouted and the wooden guardians disappeared.  
Ayeka and Ryoko stared each other down face to face. Both of their emotions were rising and they were about ready to battle to the end.  
They jumped and ran towards each other, screaming.  
A figure appeared from the sky and landed in the path between Ayeka and Ryoko.  
"Oh...this is where it leads." Washu said, staringly intently at the portal in the air.  
Ayeka and Ryoko did not notice Washu in their path. Washu blinked and saw Ayeka coming from her left, Ryoko from her right.  
"What? Again?" Washu pulled out a remote and pushed a few buttons.  
Ayeka and Ryoko stopped. Something was holding them in place.  
"Hey! What's going on?!" Ryoko shouted. "Washu! What are you doing?"  
"Miss Washu! Let me go! I do not deserve this kind of treatment!" Ayeka said.  
"Gosh you two...not one day goes by without you two fighting." Washu said.  
"She started it! She said that she wanted to cook something for Tenchi!" Ryoko said.  
"What's wrong with that? Lord Tenchi loves my cooking!"  
"I wanted to save him from another burnt tongue!"  
"So that's why you pushed me into the ground?"  
Ayeka and Ryoko started squabbling, both of them trying to struggle out of the holding net that kept them in place.  
"Enough! If you two promise to keep quiet, I won't tell Tenchi about this. You know he's getting tired of all your bickering." Washu said.  
"Oh no! Lord Tenchi will be mad at me. I can't bear the thought. I'm sorry." Ayeka quickly said.  
"Ryoko?" Washu said.  
"Yeah...whatever." Ryoko mumbled.  
Washu coughed and pressed a button on the remote. The net holding Ryoko shocked her. Ryoko screamed in pain.  
"Alright alright!" Ryoko said, as the smoke came off her. "Fine!" Ryoko shouted at Washu.  
"Good good...I told you my ways always work." Washu smiled happily and released the nets holding Ayeka and Ryoko.  
Ayeka fell to the ground face first, while Ryoko just teleported and landed safely on the ground.  
Ryoko started laughing at Ayeka, still face down in the ground. "You better go take a bath! I know for a fact that Tenchi doesn't like dirty women!"  
Ayeka got up and dusted herself off. "You're one to talk."  
Ryoko's face turned angry. "Why you little...." Ryoko started to mutter.  
"Hey...what's that cloud over there?" Washu asked, pointing at a cloud in the distance. Ryoko and Ayeka forgot their battle and looked in amazement.  
"Is that...Tenchi?" Ryoko asked, thinking she saw Tenchi.  
Washu thought to herself. "Tenchi didn't actually take it...did he?"  
  
At the path leading to the Tenchi household...  
Tenchi was running, running fast.  
Behind him, a crowd was chasing him. It was made up various girls, all of them screaming and wanting to get Tenchi.  
While Tenchi was running, he was replaying recent events in his mind.  
Tenchi left the house to go town...and when he got there, people starting to follow him. Everywhere he went, somebody new was following him. After a hour, there was a large crowd of girls just walking behind Tenchi. Tenchi tried his best to not notice them, but after a few minutes, the crowd starting running, trying to grab him. Tenchi quickly ran out of town, but they all still followed him.  
"Darn Washu!" Tenchi screamed. "That's the last time I'll take anything she makes!"  
Tenchi saw an hole in the side of path. It seemed to be just big enough to hide him. Tenchi jumped into the hole, hiding. He saw the crowd run by and then suddenly stop.  
"Where is he?" one girl said.  
"I know he's here!" said another.  
"Tenchi! TENCHI! Where are you?"  
Tenchi tried his best to not give away his hiding spot. Eventually, the crowd went away, some of them quietly sobbing.  
Tenchi slowly poked his head out of the hole. Washu quickly popped into view.  
"Hi Tenchi!" she said.  
Tenchi screamed from shock. "Washu! What did you give me!?" he shouted.  
"Tenchi, I never actually thought you would take it."  
"You told me it was a food!"  
"Well, it was! It's not my fault that it makes you super attractive to the opposite sex."  
"Wha...What do you mean?"  
"Just because I created it, you think, 'Oh, its Washu's fault!'" Washu had an innocent look on her face.  
"Washu!!! How long does this last?" Tenchi said, angrily.  
"I don't know. I didn't research that. It could be anywhere from a few seconds to a few years."  
"WHAT!?!?" Tenchi groaned loudly.  
"Don't worry. I've created an antidote to it." Washu snapped her fingers and a pill appeared in her hand. "Just take this and it should be fine. Are you sure you don't want to keep it in effect? Ya know, see how it affects Ayeka and Ryoko?"  
"Are you crazy? I wanna get this over with." Tenchi grabbed the pill from Washu's hand and swallowed it. "It's been a long day...I just want to eat and sleep."  
  
The sky around the Tenchi house and shrine suddenly got dark. Sasami and Ryo-oh-ki looked from the house. Ayeka and Ryoko, still in the mountains, stopped arguing with each other and wondered what was going on. Tenchi and Washu, on the path, looked at the dark sky with worry.  
  
Mihoshi and Kiyone were nowhere to be found. Were they in space? Somewhere else?  
  
Was the spaceship about to land? Or was this dark sky caused by something else?  



	2. Another newcomer...

In space, a Galaxy Police spaceship...  
"Mihoshi!" Kiyone shouted. "What did you do now?" Kiyone waited for a reply, but didn't hear one. She pushed a button on a nearby controlpad.  
Mihoshi and Kiyone were busy patrolling in their Galaxy Police ship. At least until the ship came to a sudden stop because of an explosion.  
"Computer, can you please locate Mihoshi?" Kiyone spoke. After a few computer beeps, the computer spoke. "Officer Mihoshi is located in the engine room."  
"Engine room?" Kiyone quietly said. "Oh no...don't tell me..."  
  
Mihoshi was coughing loudly. The engine room was filled with black smoke. "Oh...I knew I shouldn't have taken that part out of the engine..." Mihoshi sobbed out.  
The engine room doors opened wide, letting light in and smoke escape. The figure of Kiyone stood in the doorway.  
"Mihoshi! What did you do? What is all this smoke?" Kiyone shouted.  
"Oh Kiyone! I'm so happy you're here!" the dust covered Mihoshi ran up to Kiyone and held her tight, sobbing. "The engine..the engine...I was fixing it...and then it just...stopped...and then something exploded inside it! Waaah!" Mihoshi kept crying.  
Kiyone sighed loudly. "Well...I'm glad you didn't get hurt. But the ship isn't moving anymore. What happened to the engine?" Kiyone took a few steps towards the stopped engine.  
"No! Kiyone! Don't step there!" Mihoshi screamed as Kiyone kept walking.  
"Huh?" Kiyone was able to say. At least before she found herself surrounded in smoke and another explosion sounded.  
"Kiyone...that's where I put the engine parts that exploded...I thought most of them were defused already..."  
"Oh! MIHOSHI! I'm going to get you!"  
  
Back at the Masaki household...  
"Tenchi..." Sasami said. "Are you alright?"  
"I'll be okay...eventually." Tenchi managed to groan out. He was lying down on the couch as Sasami and Ryo-oh-ki watched over him.  
"I told them they used too much spice..." Sasami said.  
While Sasami was busy tending to Tenchi, Ryoko and Ayeka were arguing in the kitchen.  
"Your food made him sick!" Ryoko shouted.  
"No! It was yours!" Ayeka screamed.  
"Mine? There's no way! I followed the recipe perfectly!"  
"Did you really?"  
"Yes!" Ryoko stuck her tongue out at Ayeka.  
"Oh...well, let me see then." Ayeka picked up a measuring cup. "Where's that recipe? Ah!" Ayeka read over it. "3 teaspoons of spice? Ryoko, can you please point out where 3 teaspoons is?" Ayeka held out the cup.  
Ryoko grabbed it violently. "I'll show you where it is. Ryoko placed it on the counter and poured in spice. "Here!"  
"Ryoko...of course you of all people would commit such a common mistake."  
"What? What are you talking about?"  
"Ryoko, this is 3 tablespoons."  
Ryoko peered at the cup. "No...it's teaspoons."  
"Washu!" Ayeka shouted. "Would you come look at this?"  
"Hrm?" Washu got up from the table and looked at the cup. "Oh you're right Ayeka. Three tablespoons." Ayeka stuck her tongue out at Ryoko.  
Ryoko growled and got a mean look on her face. "Bah! Three teaspoons, three tablespoons, it doesn't matter!"  
"You think?" Ayeka said. "Try some of your food then."  
Ryoko mumbled under her breath and ate some of her cooking. Almost instantly, she had a weird look on her face and fainted right to the ground. Ayeka just stood there, laughing hysterically.  
  
Back on Mihoshi and Kiyone's ship...  
"Mihoshi...at the very least, please tell me you found out where that ship was headed." Kiyone said, in between working inside the engine.  
"Umm...which ship?" Mihoshi asked.  
"What do you mean which ship!? There was only one!"  
"Oh! Kiyone, you'll be so proud. I did!" Mihoshi exclaimed happily.  
"Amazing. She did something right." Kiyone muttered quietly. "So. Where is it headed?"  
"Umm...from this reading, it looks like Earth."  
"EARTH!?" Kiyone shouted.  
"Oh no! Did I do something wrong?" Mihoshi said.  
"No no...but we need to get this ship moving again! We can't let anyone get onto Earth."  
"Yes Kiyone!" Mihoshi shouted.  
"Alright. You'll have to help me. Hand me a screwdriver." Kiyone said. Nothing happened. "Mihoshi? A screwdriver please." Still nothing. "MIHOSHI!"  
"Sorry Kiyone!" Mihoshi shouted from the cockpit. "My show is on. I'll be with you in about...20 minutes?"  
Kiyone fell backwards and groaned quietly.  
  
The mysterious spaceship had stopped, holding orbit over Earth.  
"Computer, go into stealth mode and hold orbit over Earth until you recieve further orders." the mysterious figure said.  
"Yes. Order recieved."  
"Well then. It's time to get what I need."  
  
Someone was knocking on the door of the Masaki household.  
"Huh? Who is it this late?" Sasami said. Tenchi was sleeping off his upset stomach. Ryoko was nearby, sleeping on another couch, still knocked out from trying her own food. Sasami was watching over both of them until she heard the knocking. She slowly opened the door.  
Washu was standing on the porch when Sasami opened the door.  
"Washu! What are you doing outside?" Sasami exclaimed.  
"I'm sorry Sasami. I was...um...working on some more portals and one of them led me outside." Washu said.  
"Why didn't you just go back through it?"  
"Oh...well, the portal closed just as soon as I got out so I couldn't!" Washu said nervously.  
"Better luck next time then. Come in come in! It's cold out." Sasami ushered Washu inside.  
"Thanks Sasami." Washu walked over towards the kitchen.  
"Washu? Where are you going?" Sasami asked.  
"Um...to my lab, of course." Washu said.  
"Silly Washu. Your lab is over there!" Sasami pointed to the broom closet.  
"Of course! I was just seeing if you remembered. Good night Sasami."  
"Night Washu." Sasami watched as Washu opened the door to her lab.  
  
As Washu opened the door to the lab she looked around at its size.  
"Wow...such a lab in such a small space. She must have got a lot farther than I thought." Washu quietly said.  
Walking quietly and not making a sound, Washu inched her way towards a table stacked with various items.  
"This is perfect! She's gotten so far. I have to do almost no work!" Washu exclaimed happily.  
"Miss Washu!" a voice said.  
"You're back!" another voice said.  
"Oh no!" Washu said. She looked around. No one was nearby. "Where's that voice?"  
"Ah! I love that greeting." Washu said from the doorway.  
"Washu is the greatest!" one of the dolls said.  
"I agree!" said the other.  
"Damn! She's back already!" the Washu near the table said.  
"Hey? Who's over there?" the Washu at the doorway said, looking at the table. "Did you see anything?" Washu asked the dolls.  
"No Miss Washu!"  
"Neither did I!"  
"Interesting." Washu walked over to the table.  
"Oh Miss Washu! I'm so sorry for coming in without telling you." said Ayeka, who was now standing at the table.  
"Miss Ayeka. I'm glad it's only you. I thought it was someone else at first." Washu said with relief.  
"Whatever do you mean?"  
"I've been tracking a spaceship that's been orbiting Earth for awhile. At first I thought it was Mihoshi and Kiyone, but I found out it's not theirs. I found out whose ship it was and recognized it immediately."  
"Who's...who's ship is it?" Ayeka asked nervously.  
"It doesn't matter. Just some scientist I used to work with. Brilliant mind." Ayeka smiled happily at the comment. "But insanely jealous." Ayeka's smile insantly turned into a scowl and Ayeka held her fist right over Washu's head. Washu quickly turned around and Ayeka just smiled nervously, moving her fist back just in time.  
"Anyway, I should check up on it." Washu stepped up to her floating keyboard and typed in some commands. "Ah. This is very interesting."  
"What is Miss Washu?" Ayeka said, stepping up to the console.  
"The ship! It's vanished off the radar! I can't find it anywhere."  
"Maybe it left?"  
"Possibly...but..." Washu put in a few more commands. "If it did though, I would be able to see some ship exhaust trails. But nothing! Like it just vanished into nothingness.  
"Well, if you'll excuse me Miss Washu, I have to get to sleep." Ayeka said.  
"Of course. Good night Ayeka."  
"Good night Miss Washu."  
Ayeka stepped out of the lab and right back into the house hallway. "Damn...I almost was able to get it. Don't worry...just go back when she isn't in." Ayeka said quietly to herself. She started to laugh hysterically.  
"Wha?" Sasami said quietly, partly asleep in the same room with Tenchi and Ryoko. Ayeka ducked behind the wall and waited until Sasami went back to sleep. When Ayeka saw Sasami was, she snuck out the back door and into the forests surrounding the house.  
"I'll just wait until morning to come back. Can't risk getting caught." Ayeka said, running through the forest.  
  
Back on Mihoshi and Kiyone's ship...  
"All right Mihoshi! Try it now!" Kiyone said through the ship intercom.  
"Here we go!" Mihoshi exclaimed. She pushed a few buttons on the control pad and ship started to hum.  
"Come on come on...move..." Kiyone said from the engine room. Slowly, the ship started to move.  
"Yay! Kiyone! The ship is moving!" Mihoshi shouted happily.  
"Finally! I'll be with you in the cockpit after I take a shower." Kiyone said.  
"Yes Kiyone. I'll be waiting for you then!"  
As Kiyone took her first steps out of the engine room, the ship came to sudden halt. Kiyone came crashing into the wall.  
"KIYONE!" Mihoshi sobbed through the intercom. "The ship stopped! We were so close!" Kiyone sighed loudly and went back into the engine room. 


End file.
